1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing a ceramic body used for a solid electrolyte or an insulating substrate utilized for various gas sensor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of obtaining a ceramic body is well known and introduces a binder to a new starting powder to form a slurry and the resulting slurry is shaped to obtain a non-sintered molded body. In such a production method of the ceramic body, effective utilization of wastes and defective products occurring during the molding process has been required in recent years to reduce the material cost and to protect resources.